


Getting Attention

by Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie



Series: (CY)BMJ [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "they're all bottoms", Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Gutter Tequila, Hallucinations, Light Angst, M/M, Mountain Dew Code Red, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Squip, Top!Michael, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, but honestly, for now, pretending someone is someone else, this is mostly an expanded chapter, who's the top?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie/pseuds/Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie
Summary: Set before (Could You) Be More Jealous.Rich and Michael wonder what to do about the men they love. Rich comes up with an idea that could probably make the other half of the Boardwalk boys a bit more jealous.





	Getting Attention

“You’re going to run out of supply if you roll like that.” Rich snorted as he walked down the stairs to the basement. Michael flipped him off before fumbling with his lighter. Rich attempted to see his friend in the low light.

 

Michael’s jacket had been shed, laying on the beanbag behind him. He had on a white shirt with what at first glance looked like an eye chart, but was in reality the introduction to the Fitnessgram Pacer Test. His blue boxer briefs had bunched around his thighs, his leg hair sticking up like cactus needles. His socks were ankle high with one red and the other blue. Rich hummed, a bit surprised at how well his eyesight was despite the circumstances.

 

“I’ll just get more later.” Michael shrugged off, tightening the wrapper sloppily. Rich plopped down in the beanbag next to him, running his fingers through his hair. His red streak was starting to fade to a more pink color, matching the color of some of his fading burn scars. Michael still had difficulties looking away from the white blotches on his neck and shoulders: he had found out those were from third-degree burns that Rich had suffered. He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away. “Besides, I should sober up before the midterms.” Michael added in an attempt to keep the awkward silence at bay. Rich shrugged, pulling a small bottle out of his cargo pants’ pocket.

 

“Gutter tequila?” Rich offered, making Michael chuckle and shake his head. “Suit yourself.” Rich shrugged, setting it down to the side as he looked around. Michael put the blunt down on the tilted coffee table. He leaned to the side, tossing Rich a bottle of Mountain Dew Code Red.

 

“I know it’s not the original, but it should work just as well.” Michael hummed, leaning back in his chair. Rich gave him a grin, opening the cap and guzzling down half of it. Michael picked the blunt back up, lighting it carefully. He closed his eyes, sucking in smoke slowly. 

 

“Finally.” Rich sighed happily, closing his eyes as he set his own addiction down. “I was starting to see double.” He inhaled just as Michael exhaled a cloud of smoke. He stifled a cough, not wanting to seem like a wimp.

 

“You saw Jake recently?” Michael asked, looking over at him through his clearly dirty frames. Rich flopped back against the beanbag, groaning. “Didn’t go well?” Michael hummed softly, smoothing his hair back. Rich almost snorted but was interrupted by a loud burp.

 

“No way. Jenna was there the whole time.” He slammed his hand against the beanbag. “And like- she’s great to hang out with. Love her sarcasm and her… whatever, but she fuckin’ knew she was cockblocking.” He sucked his teeth, looking up at the ceiling. “Not that he’d care if I liked him in the first place.”

 

“Preachin’ to the choir.” Michael took another hit, blowing out a smoke ring. “Haven’t seen Jeremy all break ‘cause of Hanukkah, but he invited me to see… shit, what was it called?” He tapped his heel against the floor. “Gentleman’s Guide to whatever and whatever. He invited me to go with him and Christine though. Who does that?” He fumed, taking his glasses off. He tried to clean them on his greasy shirt, pouting.

 

“I mean, I crashed a lot of Chloe and Jake’s dates.” Rich smirked. “But that was honestly just me being a damn creep.” He took another sip of the Mountain Dew. Michael rolled his eyes, taking another puff.

 

“Dude, you need so much help.” Michael grumbled, putting his glasses back on. Rich shrugged, looking over at Michael. “I can quit any time, it’s not a double standard.” He glared at Rich, making Rich hold his arms up in surrender. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Rich seemed to not be able to hold back a smile. “Still,” he hummed, leaning back in his seat. “We’ve got each other, but it would be nice as hell to get those fuckin’...” he put the Mountain Dew to his lips, chugging as he attempted to think of a nickname for them.

 

“J-boys.” Michael offered after breathing out a ‘smoke tornado’. Rich snorted, waving his hand and inadvertently waving away half of the smoke that came in his direction.

 

“Whatever. I’m just sayin’ that if we had some goddamn ammunition, we could get them to pay some attention to our fine asses.” Rich insisted, setting the empty bottle down on the floor. Michael laughed again, resting his head against the wall. 

 

“How?” Michael looked over at him, arching a thick eyebrow. Some of his hair was sticking to his forehead, giving him a sort of disgruntled model look. Smoke continued to float around his face, making him look almost unreal to Rich. He knew Michael was sitting in front of him, but part of him felt as though if he tried to touch him, he would disappear. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. All that appeared was Jake’s face superimposed over Michael’s. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes. Michael had stubbed out his joint, setting it down on the table.

 

“Well,” Rich started, picking up the tiny bottle of tequila. “We want what we don’t got, yeah?” He arched his brow, popping the cap off with a deft movement of his thumb. Michael glanced down at his hands, noting the surgical scars on his wrists from a skin graft. “We can make them want what they ain’t gettin’.” Rich continued, the statement drawing enough curiosity from Michael to make him meet his eyes again. Michael tilted his head, raising his eyebrow further. A slow smirk spread across his face.

 

“Us.” Rich stated before taking a swig of the drink. Michael opened and closed his mouth a few times, wrapping his mind around what Rich was offering. It was pretty difficult with how hazy his mind was becoming, but the dots started connecting.

 

“You and me?” Michael asked slowly, testing the waters to see if that was actually what Rich meant. A fake relationship seemed like the most needlessly dramatic option they could take, but it certainly had its appeal to buzzed Michael. Rich nodded, smacking his lips after finishing the last drop of the gutter tequila. 

 

“Eh, it probably wouldn't work.” Rich mused, glancing over at Michael. “You’re probably shit at kissing.” The smirk from before made its triumphant return to his face. 

 

Michael knew somewhere deep in his mind that Rich was goading him, but the rest of his brain wanted to prove the boy with Vault Red Blitz colored lips wrong. Michael rolled onto his side, grabbing Rich by his muscle shirt with one hand and pulling him close. He put his other hand on the back of his head, pulling his face close enough that he could see each freckle on his upper cheeks. He paused for a few seconds, waiting to see if Rich would pull away. He took Rich’s eyes fluttering shut as his cue to move in, pressing his lips against Rich’s.

 

Rich had had his fair share of kisses, but this was his first kiss with a member of the same gender. He hoped- for the rest of mankind, but also Jake specifically, sake- that all men could kiss like Michael Mell. There was no nervousness or apprehension as Michael slotted their lips together, certainly no trace of fear when he grazed his teeth under the bottom of his lip. Rich grinned against his lips, ignoring how hard his heart was pounding against his ribcage. 

 

Michael pulled Rich into his lap, making Rich squawk in alarm. Michael took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Rich cupped his face, moaning happily into his mouth as he felt Michael explore. Michael broke the kiss before shortness of breath overwhelmed both of them.

 

“How’s that shit for you?” Michael winked from behind foggy frames. Rich rolled his eyes with a grin, leaning in for another kiss. Michael granted him another, setting his hands on his hips. 

 

The kissing took a turn to sloppy as they began grinding against each other. Rich gasped for air, keeping his eyes closed as Michael laid kisses up his jaw. He mewled happily when Michael bit at the corner of his jawline, feeling his hips stutter against Michael’s. Michael chuckled into his ear, grinning when he heard Rich gasp. He flipped them over, spreading Rich’s legs so that he could better grind against him. 

 

Rich blindly reached up, grabbing his shoulders. He could not help but wonder if Jake would do the same to him. He had gotten a glance at Jakey’s D- he knew it was a painful pun, but the SQUIP was not around to stop him- and knew it was around the same size as what Michael was packing but was a little less thick. He bit his lip, pressing his head back against the beanbag as he felt his erection rise past half mast. 

 

“D- don’t stop,” Rich begged, gripping Michael’s shirt tightly. “Shit, please, I need-” he moaned, tilting his head to the side. He felt Michael fiddle with the button and zipper of his jeans, pushing his pants down and shoving his t-shirt up. He covered his mouth to cover a loud moan when Michael wrapped his hand around his hardening member. 

 

“I should’ve known you’d be loud in bed.” Michael smiled, kissing over Rich’s hand. “You’re loud of everywhere else, so why not when you’re getting a damn handjob.” He teased, pumping him faster. Rich opened his mouth to reply but cut himself off with another loud moan. He could not help but be turned on further by the idea of Jake saying the exact same thing to him. He opened his eyes, looking up at Michael’s flushed face. Rich wrapped his arms around his neck again, pulling him down for a hard kiss. 

 

Michael swallowed Rich’s moans as the smaller boy came into his hand. He pulled his hand away, wiping his hand sloppily against the basement carpeting. Rich opened his now glassy eyes, a contented smile on his face. Michael purred a little when he felt Rich play with the hairs on the back of his neck.

 

“Shit, dude.” Rich licked his lips, the taste of tequila and weed lingering on his tongue. “Proved me wrong.” He sat up slightly, his eyes refocusing. He looked Michael over, noticing the gamer’s still tense expression. Rich arched a brow, grinning from ear to ear. “Need some help?” He suggested, playing with the collar of his shirt. His grin widened to Cheshire proportions when Michael bit his lip.

 

“If you want, then-” Michael replied sheepishly, letting out a squawk himself when Rich used his own strength to flip them over. Rich tugged at Michael’s shirt curiously, meeting his eyes. Michael raised his arms, allowing Rich to pull his shirt off. The hazy high he was on made him giggle and stretch out further instead of cover his body. He continued giggling when Rich kissed down his chest, almost shrieking with laughter when he pinched his sides. Rich could not help but laugh at how cute Michael was at the moment.

 

“Stop giggling so I can suck your dick.” Rich poked his belly button. Michael covered his mouth just as a snort escaped: that lisp almost removed the seriousness from the statement. He nodded eagerly, closing his eyes with a moan when Rich brushed his hand over his bulge. He reached down, running his fingers through Rich’s hair. Rich gave a little hiss when he felt blunt nails scrape his scalp. Michael grabbed a chunk of his hair, holding onto it as though they were a horse’s reins. 

 

Michael had no filter for his moans of pleasure when Rich pressed kisses up his already erect member. He opened an eye, looking down at Rich’s bobbing head. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he noticed how much he looked like Jeremy in this low light. He gripped his hair tighter, closing his eyes again as he let his imagination take over.

 

“Li’l faster would be nice, y’know.” Michael suggested casually to the boy atop him- like he was asking him for anything but a sexual favor. Rich obliged, making slurping noises as he moved. “Shit, yeah, Jer.” Michael mumbled, letting his head droop to the side. Rich looked up at him through his eyelashes in surprise. He hoped he had misheard, but he knew he probably had not. He let out another moan when he felt Michael tug at his hair.

 

“Loosen your jaw a bit.” Michael hummed, thrusting further into his mouth when he felt the boy beneath him oblige. He opened an eye, making sure his partner was comfortable. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the wide smile on Rich’s face. He groaned, closing his eyes again, thrusting into his mouth. 

 

“Shit, gonna fuck that cute li’l face of yours into oblivion.” He drawled, smirking at the squeak that brought out of the boy below him. “You like it when I’m dirty, huh?” He cooed, thinking about how red-faced Jeremy would be. “Funny, because you’re so fuckin’ nasty behind closed doors.” A needy moan sent vibrations around his throbbing cock, making him grin further. 

 

“But no one else has to know.” Michael ran a hand through his own hair. “This could be our secret, if you want it.” He mumbled to himself, feeling as though there was a clamp closing over his heart. He shook his head, resolving to stop talking. It only took a few more thrusts before he was spurting into Rich’s mouth. He slowed down his thrusts, eventually laying against the beanbag. Rich pulled off his member with a pop. He wiped his mouth on his shirt sleeve, looking up at the strung-out Michael in front of him.

 

“Let’s make this not a secret.” Rich crawled on top of him, cupping his cheek. Michael opened his eyes blearily, smiling shyly. “I’ll make sure Jeremy knows exactly what he’s missing.” Rich swore before capturing Michael in a passionate kiss.

 

Maybe things would just work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so you made it to the end!
> 
> This is mostly an expansion on chapter four of (CY)BMJ. I thought I could have this out before I finished the epilogue for the parent work, but this took SO MUCH MORE TIME THAN I THOUGHT. I promise the epilogue will be done soon and then I will push ahead with some short (possibly smutty) one-shots in the future. Anyways, I love you guys and I hope you loved this!
> 
> Have a wonderful morning/afternoon/night, my beautifully lovely readers!  
> -Hope


End file.
